


fire & force

by nymja



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ...yeah, F/M, Kylo Ren in Westeros AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja
Summary: She looks down coolly at him, her hands resting on the arms of her throne. He glares up in return, jaw and fists clenched.“Tell me, Ser Kylo,” Daenerys Targaryen begins. “What need do I have for a knight with no banner?”





	fire & force

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt from anonymous! i...lol really liked writing these two together, so if there's interest im down in making this a 'verse / a series of oneshots.

She looks down coolly at him, her hands resting on the arms of her throne. He glares up in return, jaw and fists clenched. 

“Tell me, Ser Kylo,” Daenerys Targaryen begins. “What need do I have for a knight with no banner?”

“I have a stronger claim than you know,” he says. 

“The claim I am interested in is the one you forsake.” Daenerys leans back in her seat. “House _Organa,_ I could have used. I’ve no use for upstart dynasties.”

“And ships?” He says, gesturing around the halls of white stone. “Or are you flying your armies to Westeros, your Grace?”

Her eyes narrow. “ _Speak._ You’ve wasted enough of my time.”

Kylo starts to pace, only pausing to look at her in anger. “The First Order of the Knights of Ren has the ships. You have the dragons. Awakening this force could-”

“I can find ships,” she cuts in. Her head tilts to the side. “You’ll have a harder time finding dragons.”

His nostrils flare and he knows his throat is working. This is a card he hadn’t wanted to play, but the Knights of Ren are devoted to R’hllor, and they’re stupid enough to believe the woman before him is who they were promised. But Kylo knows better. _She’s_ not the one. 

All he needs is her dragons, and he’ll prove it.

“And a Skywalker?” He says coldly. “Have you found one of those?”

Daenerys’ eyes widen, and she turns to look down at one of her advisors. The man with thinning red hair shakes his head, before he faces Kylo.

“The Skywalker line ended with the death of their last liege Lord.”

“Luke,” he bites out. “Was not the last.” 

Kylo steps forward, one of his black boots breaking the endless white of her stone throne. The man with red hair steps forward, as does another with a half-beard and the gait of the assassin. Kylo wraps his fingers around the hilt of his longsword, silently goading them to move.

“Naboo is the second-largest kingdom in Westeros,” Kylo presses, a frantic edge to his words--but it’s from anger, not desperation. “Has lands as fertile as the Reach. Varykino sits empty.” He shoots the assassin a wild glare when he takes a half-step closer and, wisely, the man stills his movement. “Tell me, your Grace, what matters more in war--the gold of House Organa or food for soldiers?”

Daenerys’ expression softens, but not by much--irritation merely gives way to contemplation. After a moment, she stands and descends a few stairs, dismissing her men with a wave of her hand as she moves closer to him. Neither man looks happy about it. 

“Naboo may be missing a liege lord, but it still has skeleton armies who hold it in the name of House Palpatine,” she says levelly. Violet eyes meet brown as she stops a few steps before him. “What do you propose to do with them?”

“My Knights will take it.”

Daenerys scoffs at that. “One hundred knights against the army of an entire kingdom?” She scowls when she meets his gaze again. “You had my attention for a moment, Ser Kylo. But it’s clear we are _done_ here.”

“Two hundred knights.” Kylo straightens, towering over her despite being at the lower ground. “And I’ll bring you the head of their commander.”

“You are a confident man or a fool.” Her posture straightens, refusing to be cowed by his stature. “Fine _._ Bring me Sheev Palpatine’s head and then-- _only_ then--will I broker terms for an alliance.” 

“You’ll regret doubting me.”

“We’ll see.”

He stands over her for another breath. Two. Something stirs in his chest, and it makes him sneer before he pivots. As Kylo makes to leave, no one stops him. But he hears the Mother of Dragons' voice carry behind him.

“Ser Kylo?”

He doesn’t turn around, but he stills, shoulders hunched.

“Don’t return unless there’s something to barter with.”

The doors fly open as he leaves.

\--

Three months later, he throws a burlap sack on the ground before her throne. The head within, now nothing but bones, makes a sick, cracking sound.

Kylo’s red-rimmed eyes flicker up. Daenerys sits, beautiful and composed as ever, but there is blatant interest in her expression now.

His voice is hollow and cold, but determined.

“My alliance, your Grace?” 

Slowly, Daenerys’ lips curl into a smile.


End file.
